Sakura e Ichigo o segredo
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Sakura Momomya está prestes a revelar seu grande segredo , ainda que isso seja perigoso . KxI,PxL,TxP,BxTas,MxZ.KeixR.  Contém violência e um pouco de sexo . Mas , o final é feliz .
1. Chapter 1

Segredos

Sakura Momomya era esposa de Shintaro Momomya . Eles têm uma filha de 14 anos chamada Ichigo . Sakura mede um metro e setenta centímetros de altura , é magra , branca , ruiva e muito bonita . Seu temperamento é doce e tranquilo contrastando com o temperamento explosivo de seu marido . Mas , ela é muito mais que isso .

Ela é mãe da líder das Tokyo Mew Mew e futura sogra do príncipe dos cyniclons Kisshu . Seu marido não sabe que o futuro genro é um alienígena . E não poderá saber disso . Shintaro Momomya só não impediu esse namoro graças a Sakura . Ela simpatizou muito com o alien adolescente . Para ela , Kisshu era divertido , fofo , protetor , ou seja , tudo que sua filha precisava . Porém , a senhora Momomya tem um grande segredo : ela tem um filho alienígena .

Quatro anos antes de Ichigo nascer , ela se envolveu com um cyniclon chamado Vinicius Ikitashi . Ela engravidou dele e deu a luz a um menino . Se seu amante fosse humano , ela teria fugido com ele . Mas ...

Shintaro prometou não falar nada sobre Vinicius e o menino caso eles partissem . Para a tristeza de Sakura , eles voltaram ao planeta cyniclon e nunca mais voltaram . Vinicius se casou com uma cyniclon chamada Mayara e teve outro filho chamado Taruto .

Sakura continuou com Shintaro e gerou Ichigo . A mew rosa nunca soube que tinha um irmão mais velho .

Porém , este retornou à Terra 16 anos depois . Lutou com as Mews , morreu , ressucitou . Atualmente , trabalha no Café Mew e é noivo de Mew Lettuce . Seu nome : Pie Ikisatashi .


	2. Chapter 2

Amor alienígena

Kisshu e Ichigo passeavam pelo parque de mãos dadas . Eles eram muito felizes .Seu amor crescia a cada dia . O fato de eles serem de planetas diferentes era irrelevante . Kisshu queria casar com a koneko chan e fazê - la a rainha dos cyniclons . Mas , para isso precisava do consentimento dos pais dela . A mãe de Ichigo já aprovara a relação . Mas , o pai dela queria vê - lo pelas costas . Contudo , Kisshu ainda tinha esperanças de conquistar a confiança de seu futuro sogro .

...

Enquanto isso , em uma linda casa , um jovem alien de 18 anos jantava com uma garota mutante de 14 anos .

"Então , Pie , meu docinho , gostou do jantar ? " perguntou Lettuce ."

"Sim, minha sereia . Está maravilhoso . Lettuce -chan , você cozinha maravilhosamente bem . Desse jeito , você vai engordar o seu noivo . " respondeu o cyniclon .

Lettuce Midorikawa era muito feliz . Recentemente , ela noivara com Pie Ikisatashi seu grande amor . O casamento seria realizado em 4 anos . Seus pais aprovaram o relacionamento . Eles só se assustaram ao saber que o futuro genro era extraterrestre .

No ínicio , era assustador para eles ver um garoto com orelhas de elfo , cabelos e olhos roxos , capacidade de voar e se teletransportar . Porém , eles perceberam que Pie era um jovem sério ,estudioso , com forte instito protetor e amor a natureza . E que ele cuidava muito bem de Lettuce . Então , só restou ao casal Midorikawa abençooar esse noivado .


	3. Chapter 3

O Café Mew Mew tremeu

O Café Mew Mew era uma excelente casa . Produzia deliciosas tortas , doces e salgados . Sem falar nas maravilhosas bebidas . Seu dono é o adolescente Ryou Shirogane (17 anos ) . Seu confeiteiro é Keichirou Akasaka (26 anos ) . Suas garçonetes são : Mint Aizawa (14 anos ) , Ichigo Momomya (14 anos ) , Lettuce Midorikawa (14 anos ) , Berry Shirayuki (14 anos ) , Pudding Fon (12 anos ) , Ringo Akaii ( 11 anos ) e Zakuro Fujiwara (18 anos ) .

Há , também , os assistentes do Keichirou :Pie Ikitashi (18 anos ) , Kisshu Dren (16 anos ) , Taruto Ikitashi (12 anos ) e Tasuku Meguro (15 anos ) .

Há dois anos atrás , o café era uma base secreta . Foi uma época em que as meninas (as Mew Mews ) lutaram contra os invasores cyniclons ( Pie , Kisshu e Taruto ) . Hoje , todos são amigos . Todos eles têm sonhos como qualquer adolescente . Vivem vidas normais . Mas , suas vidas seriam abaladas drasticamente nos próximos dias .

Enquanto nossos garotos trabalhavam alegremante , Sakura Momomya enloquecia a cada dia , pois sabia que seu filho Pie retornara à Terra . A senhora ruiva queria vê-lo , abraçá -lo e dizer que o ama . Mas , ela temia que Shintaro -san descobrisse isso e revelasse publicamente o segredo .

Sakura queria ver Pie . Era uma obssessão , um desejo . Era uma mãe desesperada . Houve uma semana em que Shintaro viajaria a negócios . No dia de sua partida , a senhora Momomya foi até o café Mew Mew .

Quando ela entrou , o café já tinha fechado . Ichigo se espantou com a presença da mãe e disse : Mamãe , eu vou tomar um banho antes de ir embora . "

"Ichigo , não faça isso agora , pois eu vim aqui para revelar um segredo . "

Todos pasmaram .

"Ichigo Momomya , você tem um irmão . 4 anos antes de você nascer , eu traí seu pai com um cyniclon . Engravidei dele e dei a luz a um menino . Shintaro -san prometeu não revelar a história , caso meu amante e meu filho partissem . Fato que ocorreu . " disse Sakura .

Ela parou para tomar fôlego . Todos a olhavam perplexos ,em especial Ichigo . Sakura continuou : " Mas , meu filho voltou e está entre nós . Eu o reconheço . " Ela olhou para o cyniclon de cabelos roxos e disse chorando : "Pie Ikisatashi , você é meu filho .Querido ,sua mamãe está aqui . Eu abandonei você e seu pai , mas foi para protegê - los . Eu te amo filhinho . "

Ela se calou . O café era um silêncio . Lágrimas e soluços rolavam .

Um segredo fora elucidado . Vidas mudariam para sempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Lágrimas só são a consequência

Faltavam palavras para descrever os sentimentos presentes no Café Mew Mew . Keichirou e Ryou estavam atônitos . Tart e Kisshu ficaram ainda mais mais brancos do que já eram . Ringo desmaiou . Mint , Zakuro , Pudding , Berry e Lettuce choravam muito . Tasuku suava frio . Ichigo estava sentindo o coração palpitar . Ela não conseguira acreditar no que ouvira . Pie era seu irmão . Sua mãe fizera uma loucura de amor . A Mew rosa chorava copiosamente , suava frio e já estava com vertigens .

Já Pie ... Bem , o cyniclon chorou . Não foi só uma lágrima , foram muitas . Ela não acreditara no que ouvira . Sua mãe é uma terráquea . Ichigo Mew é sua irmã . Ele sabia que Mayara Ikisatashi não era sua verdadeira mãe . Mas , essas revelações o confundiam e faziam sua mente rodopiar . Ele sentiu que iria desmaiar .

Todavia , antes que ele caísse , sua mãe o sustou , impedindo a queda . Sakura o beijou docemente em sua testa . Pie a olhava em seus olhos castanhos . Eles eram convidativos e cheios de ternura . O sorriso dela era contagiante . O adolescente estava se sentindo nas nuvens .

Após muitas lágrimas , suspiros e a reanimação da Ringo , Ryou disse : " Pessoal , vamos deixar esses dois a sós . Eles precisam ter uma boa conversa depois de todos esses anos . "

Sakura falou :" Ichigo e Ringo , depois eu converso com vocês sobre isso . Agora preciso ir . "

Pie abraçou sua mãe e se teletransportou com ela para uma praia não muito longe dali . Sakura sentou-se na areia . Pie deitou-se no chão com a cabeça apoiada no colo dela .

"Mãe , eu já entendi tudo o que aconteceu . Não precisa explicar mais nada . Agora , eu só quero sentir sua presença . Fica comigo . Cante para eu dormir . " disse o garoto alien .

Sakura acariciava gentimente a cabeça de seu filho . Então ,ela começou a cantar . Sua voz era doce , suave tal qual petálas de cerejeira caindo .

O menino adormecera . Enquanto isso , sua mãe acariciava seu cabelo e suas orelhas . Ela beijou delicadamente suas orelhas dele . " Ah ,filhinho , você está aqui . Mamãe não vai te deixar mais . Eu te amo . "

A senhora Momomya não teve coragem de acordar seu primogênito . Ela o apoiou em seus braços e levou para casa .

...

Qauando eles chegaram em casa , Ichigo já dormia . Sakura -chan colocou Pie no quarto de hóspedes . Então , ela foi dormir . Sua semana seria longa .


	5. Chapter 5

Morangos , cerejas e maçãs

Os cinco dias que se seguiram a esse encontro foram muito alegres e divertidos . Sakura conversou com sua filha e sobrinha (Ringo ) . As meninas deram total apoio a senhora Momomya e ao cyniclon .

Ichigo e Ringo contarm a Pie a história da família e lhe mostraram muitas fotos . Enquanto isso , Sakura planejava como esconder a existência de Pie para seu marido Shintaro . Os encontros com seu filhote alienígena teriam que ser ocultados . Mas , isso não importava . Tudo que ela queria era cuidar de seu menino .

...

Ichigo estava muito feliz quanto sua mãe . Ela ganhara um irmão . Isso era maravilhoso . Quem diria que o nerd e frio Pie era seu irmão ? Agora o gatinho mew teria alguém para dividir seus segredos mais íntimos , suas refeições . Isso era inacreditável ! Além da koneko chan , Kisshu , Lettuce e Ringo estavam encantados com essa revelação .

A Mew verde estava empolgadíssima com a ideia de ser cunhada da Ichigo . Já Kisshu viu esse relacionamento como uma possibilidade de ver seu amigo mais feliz e sorridente .

Mew Ringo estava transbordando de felicidade . Ela se apaixonou pelo fato de ganhar um primo . Sabe ,desde que Pie começou a trabalhar no café , ele sempre protegeu a Ringo , em virtude da sua pouca idade . Os dois se davam muito bem .

Porém , essa felicidade teria um limite . Shintaro -kun estava para chegar e não poderia saber de nada . Ichigo e Ringo teriam que fingir que Pie era apenas seu amigo . E Sakura deveria tratar o cyniclon apenas como um colega de trabalho da Mew rosa e da Mew pinguim . Oh , vida !


	6. Chapter 6

Shintaro -san ataca de novo

Nota da autora : A volta do Shintaro

Chovia muito , mas muito mesmo . Um homem moreno , de cabelos castanhos entrou em sua casa . Ele estava todo ensopado . Por essa razão , despiu -se de todas as suas roupas quando entrou em casa e foi tomar banho .

...

"Ichigo , papai está aqui ! " disse Shintaro .

A menina ouvia música em seu quarto . Ao ver seu pai , a Mew rosa sorriu e correu para seus braços . Após um abraço bem apertado , eles começaram a conversar . Falaram sobre a viagem , sobre o plantão extra de Sakura (ela é enfermeira ) , sobre trabalho . Depois disso , foram dormir .

...

No dia seguinte , no Café Mew Mew ...

"Lettuce ! Já é o décimo prato essa semana ! Chega !" gritou Ryou .

"Desculpe , Shirogane - Kun . Foi sem querer querendo . " choramingou a Mew verde .

"A Lettuce one -chan está tão distraída . Será o amor ? " perguntou Ringo .

"Eu acho que sim . Sabe , um certo bruxo chamado Pie enfeitiçou a Lettuce . E ela ficou caidinha por ele . Como esse alien é um danado ! " brincou Berry .

" Mas , não são as sereias que enfeitiçam pessoas ? Era para o Pie e não a Lettuce estar desse jeito . " disse uma Pudding confusa .

Lettuce corava furiosamente à medida que suas amigas falavam . Porém , a sereia Mew concordava com elas . Pie - kun era mesmo um feiticeiro , que roubara seu coração . E a deixara maluquinha por ele .

Enquanto isso ...

O alien de nome Pie passeava pelas ruas . Era seu dia de folga . Ele levantava muitos olhares curiosos , por causa de sua pele muito alva . O cyniclon usava um chapéu de palha para esconder suas orelhas de elfo . De repente , o garoto alien esbarrou com Shintaro Momomya .

O terráqueo xingou o adolescente cyniclon . Pie o ignorou solenemente . Então , o senhor Momomya o agrediu com um soco em sua cara . Isso fez com que o chapéu do alien caísse , revelando suas orelhas .

Então , Shintaro percebeu que agredira um alien e gritou : " Não acredito , o maldito está de volta . Agora , você e Sakura me pagam !"

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Nos próximos capítulos , Shintaro vai aprontar muito . Ela vai fazer muitas maldades para se vingar da Sakura . Prometo que não vai haver cena de estrupo .


	7. Chapter 7

Demônio

Nota da autora :A violência começa aqui . Shintaro vai mostrar seu lado malvado .

"Seu maldito alien ! Quem é você? Por acaso é o bastardo que minha mulher pariu ? " perguntou um Shintaro carregado de ódio .

Pie rapidamente recolocou seu chapéu na cabeça e encarou o terráqueo . Os dois se encaravam . O alien se sentiu ofendido . Ele sabia que o agressor era o marido de sua mãe . Olhares de ódio eram trocados . Os ânimos estavam tensos . À medida que eles se encaravam , as pessoas olhavam assustadas para os dois homens , em especial para o Pie .

O adolescente estava com um grande roxo na face .

Então ...

Shintaro -san tentou chutar o alienígena . Pie deu um salto e saiu correndo . Momomya estava armado . Ele saiu correndo atrás do garoto . Conseguiu encurrala - lo em um beco . Mas , ao puxar o gatilho , o cyniclon se teletransportou . "Droga , ele fugiu !... Bem , pelo menos a cadela não vai escapar . " disse Shintaro .

Ele foi para casa . Sakura estava na sala . Ao ver seu marido , ela percebeu um estado de ódio e gritou : "Shin -san , o que houve meu amor ? "

"Cala boca , sua vadia . Eu acabei de cruzar com um alien . Acho que o bastardo voltou . " berrava o homem .

"Mas ... , mas ... querido , não é culpa sua se ele voltou . Não fui eu que o chamei de volta ... " disse uma Sakura bem nervosa .

"Basta , agora você me paga . " disse o marido enfurecido . Ele partiu para a agressão . Sua esposa foi chutada , esbofeteada , seu cabelo foi puxado e ela levou muitos socos . Shintaro bateu muito , mas muito mesmo . A mulher gritava muito e chorava copiosamente .

Infelizmente ,seus vizinhos não estavam em casa para ouvir seus gritos . Enquanto Sakura apanhava , seu filho correra para o Café Mew Mew .

Ele entrou atordoado e ofegante .

"Pie - kun , o que houve meu amor ? " perguntou uma Lettuce assustada .

"Meu amor , temos uma emergência . " respeondeu ele .

Diante disso , o café foi fechado e seus funcionários se reuniram no subsolo . "Pessoal , o problema é o seguinte : Eu esbarrei com Shintaro Momomya . Ele descobriu minha indentidade , me agrediu e tentou me ferir à bala . Ele disse que minha mãe ia pagar pela minha volta . Devemos procurar por Sakura . Ela corre perigo . " disse Pie .

" Nãoooo !" gritou Ichigo


	8. Chapter 8

Lamentando e planejando

As 7 mews , os três cyniclons e Tasuku foram para a casa da Ichigo . A sala estava toda revirada . Havia marcas de sangue pelo tapete . Os outros comodos estam intactos .

" Meu Deus , parece que ouve uma guerra aqui ! " disse Tasuku .

"Talvez a senhora Momomya tenha sido surrada . Há marcas de sangue no chão . " disse Kisshu .

"Talvez ela tenha sido baleada . Pie disse que o senhor Momomya estava armado . " sugeriu Zakuro .

"Galera , eu encontrei um bilhete . " disse Mint .

" E o que ele diz ? " perguntou Lettuce .

" O bilhete diz o seguinte :

Ichigo , Bastardo , Ringo e seus amigos ,

se vocês forem atrás da Sakura , eu os matarei um por um . E depois acabo com a raça dela .

Shintaro Momomya "

Todos ficaram horrorizados , especialmente a Ichigo . Ela caiu de joelhos no tapete . A mew rosa chorava , lágrimas pesadas rolavam por seu rosto delicado .

Enquanto isso ...

... " Pessoal , acho que nós devemos fazer um plano de resgate . Podemos fazer uma reunião sobre isso amanhã . Que tal ? " sugeriu Berry .

Todos concordaram . Ficou acertado que todos elaborariam um resgate . Mas , que este seria feito em total segredo . Foi combinado , também , que Shintaro seria surrado , antes de ser entregue a polícia .

Então , cada um foi para sua casa . Ichigo e Kisshu ficaram à sós em casa . A koneko se sentia mal . Ela tomou uma banho demorado para aliviar sua tensão . Depois , deitou-se em sua cama . Kisshu sentou -se á borda da cama . " Kish , meu amor , como alguém pode agredir o ser amado por causa de um filho ? " choramingava a gatinha .

Ela continuou : " Ah , eu tenho medo de perder minha mãe . O que será de mim se ela for embora ? "

" Será muito duro se ela partir , mas você ainda terá eu , o Pie , a Ringo e suas amigas . Não chore koneko - chan , estou aqui . " disse o garoto de cabelos verdes .

Kisshu acariciava Ichigo . Para a felicidade do jovem princípe , as orelhas e rabo de gato da Ichigo apareceram . Ele beijava sua amada com muito carinho e paixão . E ela o olhava em seus belos olhos dourados .

"Kisshu , me faça esquecer o que aconteceu hoje , por favor . " suplicou Ichigo .

"Mas , como farei isso , gatinha ? " o alien perguntou .

Ichigo levantou- se da cama , abriu a gaveta e entregou uma caixa de camisinhas ao seu namorado . Ele ficou confuso .

"Vamos fazer amor , querido . Chegou a hora . " disse a Mew gatinha .


	9. Chapter 9

Nossa primeira vez

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Mudança de planos . Vou colocar cenas lemons . Se você não gosta ,não leia . Se gosta , boa leitura .

"Ichi.. go .. .Meu .. amor . .você não .. está .. se precipitando ? " gaguejava Kisshu .

"Não , querido , não estou . A única maneira de curar minha dor é recebendo amor . Eu te amo . Faça - me tua mulher . " disse Ichigo .

Kisshu foi ao banheiro ,colocou uma camisinha e voltou para o quarto . Ele viu a Ichigo sentada na cama. Ela tirou sua camisola e calcinha . Suas orelhas e rabo felinos apareciam .

"Meu Deus , ela é deslumbrante ! Hoje , é o melhor dia da minha vida . " pensou o alien .

A mew se aproximou de seu amado e começou a beijá - lo . Ela passou a mão nos braços e na barriga dele . De repente , ele começou a chupar os seios dela . A gatinha gemeu de prazer . Kisshu continuou a beija - lá . Ele desceu os beijos até chegar a vagina . Esta foi preguiçosamente lambida , deixando a Ichigo tonta de felicidade . Ela gozou quando seu clitóris foi vagarosamente chupado . Seu amante alien chupava muito bem .

Então , a koneko arrancou as roupas do seu namorado e as atirou longe . Ichigo ficou perplexa com o que observara . Ela vira um corpo magro , forte , branco- leitoso e com um membro enorme . Este foi lentamente chupado por Ichigo .

Kisshu gemeu de prazer e gozou . Ele se sentia nas nuvens . Ichigo lambeu e chupou os mamilos do cyniclon . Ela também passou vagarosamente a lingua pelas orelhas dele e desfez seu penteado .

Kisshu fez o mesmo com as orelhas e cauda dela .

...

Depois dessa sessão de carinhos , o casal foi para a cama . O menino abriu as pernas da garota , introduzindo seu membro duro no buraco dela .

Ele começou a friccionar seu corpo contra o dela . Ichigo gritava : " Amor , tá doendo ! Vai devagar , vai devagar ! Ai ,ai , ai !"

"Calma , koneko . Vai doer , mas vai passar . Vou deixá -la louca . " disse o princípe .

Ele continou a esfregar seu corpo contra o dela . Ichigo sentia dor , mas a cada minuto que passava , suas sensações dolorosas passavam . Ela olhava seu amante nos olhos e se sentia segura e protegida . Kisshu tinha um brilho no olhar muito fantástico e com efeito calmante.

...

O casal fez cinco horas de muito amor . Kisshu acredita ter usado umas sete camisinhas . Os dois adolescentes dormiram felizes e abraçados . Havia sido uma noite e tanto .

**Notas finais do capítulo**

O amor é lindo! Kisshu e Ichigo forever . Mas , eles são responsáveis . Usaram camisinha . Seja como eles e não faça sexo sem se proteger .


	10. Chapter 10

Planos do mal

Shintaro e seus malvados planos .

Em uma casa abandonada , uma mulher era feita refém por seu perverso marido . Ela estava amarrada a cadeira e amordaçada . Seu captor dizia :"Sakura -chan , enquanto você está aqui , eu vou iniciar minha vingança . "

Ela tremia de medo . E sentia que sua morte estava iminente . Shintaro continuou : " Primeiro ,vou acabar com Pudding e Ringo . Depois , eu mato Lettuce , Berry , Mint e Zakuro . Na etapa seguinte , Tart e Tasuku . Depois será a vez de Kisshu , Akasaka e Ryou . " Ele tomou folego e continuou : " Depois disso tudo , talvez eu queime os corpos . Na etapa seguinte , matarei e esquartejarei Ichigo e Pie . Nossa filha é culpada porque se relacionou com essa criatura imunda (Pie) . Se ela é tão poderosa , por que não o matou ? Por quê !"

Então , Shintaro começou a esbofetear Sakura . Depois chutou -a e puxou seus cabelos .

Quando ele se cansou disso , retirou a mordaça dela e começou enfiar comida pela boca de Sakura .

...

O cativeiro já durava 2 semanas . Sakura estava coberta de roxos . Só ía ao banheiro três vezes ao dia . Era alimentada duas vezes ao dia .

Ela sofria horrores .

...

Shintaro desistiu de matar Ichigo e seus aliados um por um . Ele teve outra ideia : iria explodir o Café Mew Mew e incendiá-lo . Assim , todos morreriam queimados . Depois disso , ele queimaria sua esposa viva . Shintaro planejava fazer isso em duas semanas . Até lá , muita coisa iria acontecer .


	11. Chapter 11

Mamãe . eu sou homem

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Agora é a vez de Pie e Lettuce fazerem amor . Se você não gosta de lemom , não leia . Mas , se gosta boa leitura. Fãs de Pie Lettuce , desculpem - me se o capítulo não foi muito longo . Beijos .

Pie estava triste . Ele queria ver sua mãe . No fundo de seu íntimo , o cyniclon sabia que ela estava sendo torturada . Ele queria vê-la novamente . Enquanto isso não acontecia , ele chorava todas as noites .

...

Numa dessas noites ...

...Lettuce foi visitar Pie . Ela vestia roupão e estava de cabelo solto .

Ela o encontrou deitado na cama . Então , Lettuce trancou a porta do quarto do alien , libertou -se de suas roupas e pulou em cima do amado .

O alien tomou um susto quando viu sua Lettuce linda , nua e perfumada em cima dele . Então , ele se entregou a ela . Pie beijou sua sereia e ficou admirando sua beleza . Ele se despiu , revelando um corpo musculoso e viril , deixando a Mew verde maluquinha . Ela foi beijada da cabeça aos pés . Em retribuição , Lettuce fez uma deliciosa massagem em seu amante .

Então , eles iniciaram o ato sexual . No inicío , a sereia gritou um pouco . Mas ,depois ela se acalmou .

...

A mew adormecera . Pie ainda não dormira . Ele pensou : " Mamãe , sou um homem agora . Eu me entreguei a uma garota . Ela me deixou fora de si . "

Embalado nesses pensamentos , o cyniclon adormeceu .


	12. Chapter 12

Uma conversa entre amigas

As meninas e os meninos trabalhavam no café . Já fazia 3 semanas que Sakura fora raptada . A busca por ela já fora iniciada , mas ainda não foram encontradas pistas que levassem ao paradeiro da senhora Momomya .

...

Fim do trabalho , hora de cada um se dirigir a sua respectiva residência . Exceto Ichigo e Lettuce , que foram jantar fora . Enquanto comiam , elas falavam sobre suas mais recentes aventuras .

"Lettuce , eu dormi com o Kisshu . Foi incrível ! Foi tão boooommmm ! " disse uma Ichigo empolgada .

"Eu também dormi com o Pie . Ele ficou tão feliz! " disse a Mew verde .

"Eu sei que me protegi , por isso não terei bebês . Você usou camisinha , Lettuce -chan ? " perguntou a Mew rosa .

A mew boto fez uma cara de preocupada e disse :" Ih , esqueci ! Ah , Ichigo , será que estou grávida ? Não posso ter bebês agora ! "

"Fique tranquila ! Depois que jantarmos , iremos à farmácia e compraremos um teste de gravidez . " disse a Mew gatinho .

Findo o jantar , as meninas passaram na drogaria , compraram o teste e se dirigiram para a casa da Ichigo . Lettuce pegou o teste , leu as instruções e foi para o banheiro .

40 minutos depois ...

"Ichigo ,deu negativo . Ufa , foi só alarme falso ! " disse uma Lettuce um tanto aliviada .

"Estou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo . A minha felicidade é porque não ocorreu gravidez indesejada . Mas , a tristeza é porque eu adoraria ganhar um sobrinho . Mas , quando chegar a hora , eu serei titia ." falou Ichigo .

"Serei mais cuidadosa da próxima vez . Porém , uma coisa é certa : Pie-kun é um bruxo e me enfeitiçou . Ah , ele me deixa tão doida ! Ai , ai , ai ! " suspirava Lettuce .

" E depois dizem que são as sereias que hipnotizam pessoas . Esse meu irmão é um danado ! " gargalhava Ichigo .

Lettuce corou furiosamente , mas riu muito , muito mesmo . As duas mews riram, riram e riram .

Quando se cansaram , a Mew boto perguntou : "Ichigo-chan , você acha que Kisshu-sama também é um feiticeiro ? "

"Sim ,eu acho . Ele é um bruxo , um muso , um divo ! Ele me deixou doida ! Eu o amo muito !" gritou a Mew rosa .

...

Essa conversa continuou por mais duas horas . Então , Lettuce foi para a casa . E após a saída dela , Ichigo foi dormir .

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Mais cuidado Lettuce-chan !  
>Kisshu-sama e Pie-kun são bruxos !<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Quem é vivo sempre aparecerá

Aparentemente , era mais um dia normal no café Mew Mew . De repente , apareceu um detetive . Ele se apresentou : "Sou o investigador Nakajima da polícia de Tokyo . Vim aqui para informar a senhorita Ichigo Momomya que sua mãe foi encontrada . "

Ao ouvir isso , a Mew rosa teve uma explosão de alegria . Ela gritava :"Mamãe voltou ! Mamãe voltou !Irruuuuhhhh!"

As outras mews pulavam , se abraçavam e choravam .

Keichirou , Kisshu, Taruto e Ryou se emocionaram . O kisshu chegou a ficar com os olhos marejados de tanta alegria .

Tasuku ficou tão feliz que abraçou a Ichigo .

Já o Pie ... Bem...

A notícia foi muito forte para o cyniclon . A emoção foi tamanha que ele teve um desmaio .

Contudo , o investigador Nakajima interrompeu as comemorações dizendo :"Porém , Shintaro-san não foi encontrado . Tememos que ele faça algum mal a vocês , especialmete a Ichigo -san , Ringo -san e a Pie-kun . Nossa suspeita vem do fato de que a senhora Momomya foi encontrada desnutrida , desidratada e cheia de hematomas pelo corpo .Tenham muito cuidado ! Ao menor sinal de Shintaro Momomya , avisar a polícia . "

"Senhor Nakajima , onde se encontra Sakura-san ? " perguntou Ringo .

"Ringo -san , sua tia se encontra no hospital de Okinawa .Peço a senhorita e aos seus primos que a ajudem a se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu no cativeiro . Isso é tudo que peço . Desejo a todos uma boa tarde . Adeus ! " despediu-se Nakajima-kun .

Após a saída dele , Ryou disse : "Estão todos de folga . Vamos visitar a senhora Momomya . "

"Mas , Shirogane-kun temos um problema . " disse uma Lettuce preocupada .

"E o que é , one-chan ? " perguntou Pudding .

"Pie-kun ainda está desmaiado . Nós nos esquecemos dele . " respondeu a Mew Verde .

"Ah que bom que você lembrou , Lettuce -san . Se não íamos sair sem ele . Eu tinha me esquecido que ele estava conosco . " debochou Ryou .

"Shirogane ,você podia ser menos grosseiro com a Lettuce ! " esbravejou Ichigo .

"Ah , qual é , ruiva ? " provocou o loiro .

Então...

Após uma hora de discussão entre o Ryou e Ichigo (com direito a escandalo do Kisshu ) e a reanimação do Pie , todos rumaram ao hospital de Okinawa .

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Shirogane às vezes é um pouco grosso , mas é boa pessoa


	14. Chapter 14

Mama de volta

A galera do café foi para o hospital de Okinawa .

Na recepção ...

"Boa -tarde , sejam bem-vindos ao hospital de Okinawa . Em que posso serví-los ? " perguntou uma simpática recepcionista .

"Meu nome é Ichigo Momomya . Estou acompanhada do meu irmão Pie , minha prima Ringo e meus amigos . Viemos visitar minha mãe , Sakura Momomya . " disse a neko-chan .

"Senhores e senhoritas , a senhora Momomya se encontra no quarto 1207 . " respondeu a atendente .

20 minutos depois ...

Toc, toc , toc ...

" Pode entrar . " respondeu Sakura .

"Mamãe ! Mamãeeeeeeee ! " gritou Ichigo , abraçando calorosamente a sua genitora .

"Fillhhaaa !" respondeu a ruiva mais velha .

"Mãe , eu estou com tantas saudades . Não sabe como eu sofri com sua ausência . " disse a Mew rosa já com oos olhos marejados .

"Eu sei , meu amor . Eu achava que não viveria para ter esse momento . Felizmente , me enganei . Ah ,cadê meu alienzinho cute-cute , meu filho Pie ? " perguntou Sakura -san .

Ao ouvir isso todos riram e o cyniclon mais velho ficou da cor de uma pimenta . Ele se aproximou de sua mãe e abraçou . Ela o beijou em sua testa dizendo : "Prometo bebê , que nunca mais vou te abandonar .Sua mamãe está aqui . "

"Eu sei , mãe . Senti saudades , eu te amo . " respondeu o adolescente .

"Ai ,que lindo ! Vendo isso , acho que vou chorar . Gente , me desculpa , eu vou chorar mesmo . Buuuáááá !" chorava Berry . A Mew coelho foi ao banheiro para se recompor .

Pudding sussurou ao ouvido da Lettuce :"Lettuce one- chan , Pie -kun é tão fofo assim quando está com você ? " Não precisa dizer que a Mew boto quase teve um infarto por causa desse comentário .

...

Após a sessão amor entre mãe e filhotes , Sakura falou :" Queridos , eu fui surrada , espancada , xingada . Comi pouco , fui amarrada . Não sei como entrei ou saí do cativeiro . Só sei que depois da última vez que adormeci lá , eu acordei aqui . " Após essas palavras , ela chorou .Todos choraram com ela . Era duro saber que uma mulher foi humilhada violentamente apenas por causa de seu filhote . Era duro mesmo . O clima ficou tenso no quarto .

Sakura tomou folego e continuou : "No cativeiro , Shintaro prometeu que mataria todos vocês . Ele só não sabia se torturaria um por um até a morte ou se jogaria uma bomba no café . Bem , isso é tudo que sei . " Ela deu um grande suspiro .

Ichigo segurou as mãos de sua mãe e disse : "Mamãe , vamos deixá-la descansar . Eu prometo que virei visitá-la todos os dias . Tchau !"

"Eu prometo o mesmo , mamãe . Eu te amo ! " disse Pie .

"E eu também , tia Sakura . " disse Ringo .

"Tchau , meus filhos , minha sobrinha , meu genro e amigos deles . Cuidem-se . " disse Sakura .

"Tchau , Momomya -san . " disseram todos .

Após essa visita , uma coisa é certa : Está aberta a temporada de caça ao Shintaro .


	15. Chapter 15

O ataque final do demônio

Esse capítulo vai ser meio tenso . Preparem seus corações para fortes emoções .

Quase duas semanas depois do reencontro , Sakura estava em casa . Ela ganhara uma licença médica de dois meses no trabalho , a fim de se recuperar do choque .

Por enquanto , não havia sinal do sequestrador ...

...

Café Mew Mew , 15 h :47 min ...

"Ichigo , mesa 5 tem que ser limpa . "

"Lettuce , pare de quebrar pratos . "

"Tart e Pudding parem de fazer malabarismos e vamos trabalhar . "

"Kisshu e Tasuku ,sejam mais rápidos na entrega dos produtos . "

"Zakuro e Pie , sejam mais gentis com os clientes . "

"Mint , para de beber chá e vai trabalhar , vagabunda !"

"Berry , mesa 9 está esperando o cardápio ."

E assim , o Shirogane botava todo mundo para trabalhar . Afinal , o café estava fervilhando .

De repente , entra um homem alto e encapuzado . Ele carregava um pacote grande e ria muito alto .

"Quem é você ? " perguntou Keichirou .

"Advinha , quem é ? " disse o estranho . Ele retirou o capuz e ...

"Shintaro ! " gritaram todos . Na mesma hora , Ryoy pediu para que os clientes se retirassem . Assim , ficou só a equipe Mew .

"Ha ,ha , ha . Estou de volta . Vim para ter certeza que vocês dançaram o tango do adeus . Eu carrego uma bomba . Ela já está quase explodindo . E também estou armado . É o fim de vocês . Ha,ha , ha . " debochava ele .

De repente , ele jogou a bomba no chão . Ela explodiu .

!

Com a explosão , parte do telhado caíu , o café começou a pegar fogo e a entrada ficou bloqueada .

Os aliens se teletransportaram para fora , para abrir as saídas . Mas ... Era tarde .

Shintaro saíu atirando para todos os lados .

...

Os aliens desbloquearam a porta . Porém , Ryou, Keichirou ,Ringo e Zakuro já estavam baleados . Então , seus amigos os arrastaram para fora do café . Momomya também saíu junto com eles . E continuou atirando .

Kisshu , Mint , Berry , Tasuku e Taruto foram alvejados . O restante do grupo saíu correndo em fuga disparada . No caminho , Lettuce e Pudding foram feridas .

Ichigo e Pie continuaram correndo . Shintaro foi covarde a ponto de alvejar a própia filha .

"Agora , só falta você Pie . Vai morrer agora mesmo !" gritou o homem .

Mas , antes que ele puxasse o gatilho , Sakura apareceu .

"Shintaro , renda-se é o seu fim . Você não vai fazer isso ! " ela gritou .

" E como você vai me impedir ? " berrou ele .

Sem mais nem menos , aparece o Masha e cospe um pingente nas mãos da senhora Momomya .

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Fortes emoções . Esperem pelo próximo capítulo . Fanfic perto do fim .


	16. Chapter 16

Nasce Mew Love , a chama da esperança

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Uma nova Mew . Uma vingança . Vítima e algoz se enfrentam . Preparem o coração para a batalha final . 

Ichigo não acreditara no que vira . Sua mãe , uma Mew ?

"Mas , o que é isso ? " Sakura gritou .

"Mamãe , acredite em mim ! Você é uma Mew Mew como eu .Beije o pingente e diga as palavras que aparecerem em sua mente . " gritou a Mew gatinho .

"Mew Love Metamorphosis ! " disse Sakura .

Ela ganhou orelhas de gatinho na cor amarela . Também ganhou uma cauda semelhante a da Ichigo quando está transformada . Sua roupa era parecida com a da Ichigo , só que era laranja e possuía um coração vermelho . Ela ganhou luvas brancas , olhos e botas rosa-choque . Também ganhou asas douradas .

Mew Love disse : "Love Bell . " Em suas mãos , apareceu um coração roxo com uma maçã no topo .

Shintaro , Pie e Ichigo ficaram paralisados com essa visão . Afinal , quem esperaria que Sakura Momomya fosse uma Mew Mew ?

"Shintaro , eu te amo muito . Mas , tudo o que você fez é imperdoável . Espero que você reflita bem sobre todas as suas ações antes de reencarnar . Volte uma pessoa melhor . " disse a Mew .

Então ,ela gritou :"Ribbon Love check ! "

Uma grande luz roxa atingiu Shintaro . O corpo dele se desfragmentou até virar pó . Ele estava morto . Morto mesmo .

Mew Love vencera o demônio . Agora ela será feliz com seus filhos .

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Shintaro morreu , mas a fanfic não acabou . Ainda tem um capítulo .


	17. Chapter 17

Reconstrução e bodas

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Capítulo final . Inclui a reconstrução do café e o casamento do Pie e da Lettuce . Desculpa se ficou muito corrido . 

7 Meses se passaram após o incidente . Quase toda a equipe Mew está bem . Apenas Ryou está se convalescendo , pois para defender as meninas do relvóver do Shintaro , ele tomou vários tiros .

Sakura retornou ao trabalho . E também se tornou membro do Projeto Mew . Ainda é um mistério como ela se tornou uma Mew Mew . As outras Mews , Keichirou , Tasuku e os aliens renconstruíram o café . Este seria reinaugurado dentro de duas semanas . Além disso , haveria uma novidade maior : Pie e Lettuce se casariam em seis meses .

Calma , tem mais novidade . Infelizmente , o pai do Kisshu morreu . O cyniclon de cabelos verdes teve que assumir o trono às pressas . Ah ,ele também teve que casar com a Ichigo para poder se tornar rei .

Porém , a Mew gatinho ficará com mãe até completar 18 anos . Quando isso acontecer , ela irá para a terra dos cyniclons . Enquanto isso não chega , Kisshu a visita sempre que pode .

Após , a reinaguração do café Mew Mew , iniciou-se os preparativos para as bodas do Pie e da Lettuce .

Cada membro da equipe recebeu uma tarefa .

Keichirou faria o bolo . Berry , Ringo e Mint cuidariam da comida . Ryou cederia o café para a realização da festa . Zakuro cuidaria do transporte dos noivos e da fiscalização das contas . Rei Kisshu e rainha Ichigo cuidariam da ornamentação do salão de festas e dos trajes dos noivos . Pudding e Taruto ficaram responsáveis pela música da festa . Tasuku faria os convites . Sakura pagaria o dia da noiva para sua futura nora . Os pais de Lettuce a presentearam com uma cama de casal e um enxoval .

...

No tão esperado dia ...

"Pie Ikisatashi , aceita Lettuce Midorikawa como sua legítima esposa , na saúde e na doença , na alegria e na tristeza , até que a morte os separe ? " perguntou o padre .

"Sim , eu aceito . " disse o alien .

Então , o padre perguntou para a Lettuce :" Lettuce Midorikawa , aceita Pie Ikisatashi como seu legítimo marido , na alegria e na tristeza , na saúde e na doença , até que a morte os separe ? "

"Sim , eu aceito . " respondeu a Mew verde .

"Sendo assim , eu os declaro marido e mulher . Podem se beijar . " disse o padre .

Enquanto os noivos se beijavam , Sakura chorava . Mas , suas lágrimas eram de alegria . Quer coisa melhor do que ver seus dois filhos casados e ser membro da equipe Mew ? Impossível .

E todos viveram felizes para sempre .

Fim

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Depois de mais de dois meses , eu terminei . Finalmente . Para aqueles que estavam acompanhado ou irão acompanhar , espero que tenham gostado . Divirtam-se .


End file.
